


嗯，在一起

by xxxxless



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxless/pseuds/xxxxless
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship, hyukhae
Kudos: 9





	嗯，在一起

01  
“我放弃了”，李东海躺在朴正洙旁边，像是对他说又像是对自己说。  
“这次是真的？”朴正洙有点无语，他其实不怎么想管这对小情侣的事，自己疼爱的弟弟无数次不停地起伏，总是把感情扔掉又捡起来，扔掉又捡起来。  
“嗯……这次是真的真的真的，太累了，哥我真的太累了，不想坚持了。李东海翻过身子去，抱住了朴正洙的胳膊肘，蹭了蹭眼角溢出的眼泪，“就这样了，放弃了。”  
说完叹了口气，李东海觉得这次是真的放下了，退一步海阔天空的感觉，放下了重担。  
“以后，以后都不在乎了。”李东海又强调了一遍。  
朴正洙没说话，也翻过身抱住了他，摸了摸他的头发，结果两人就这么睡到了天亮。

朴正洙是被开门的密码声吵醒的，反正知道密码也就这几个人，他也懒得起来看是谁。  
想把自己手臂抽出来，结果李东海动了动，抱得更紧了。  
“这是怎么了？睡一块去了？”金希澈打开房门就看到缠在朴正洙身上的大型人偶弟弟，把外套随意得扔在地上露出里面的睡衣裤，坐在床边揉着李东海的脸，“别腻着你特哥了，快起来！”  
“哥……嗯……再一会……”李东海放开了朴正洙又抱上了金希澈的腰。  
朴正洙动了动有点麻木的手臂，就这么看着他们两闹。  
“够了啊，一个晚上还没说够啊”说着金希澈俯身越过李东海亲了亲朴正洙的额头，“你小子别赖着了，好不容易休息半天，赶紧给我让出来。”  
站起来拽了拽，李东海一边被不情不愿得拖起来一边嘴里发出额额的怪声。  
“好了，走吧，记得关门。”说罢自己躺进了被窝拦住了正洙。  
李东海捡起金希澈随手扔下的外套，穿上就走了。  
回到自己屋里发现地暖没开，被窝冰冷，只能爬起来洗苹果吃。  
“啊啊啊啊啊当时不应该选这个风格的装修，一个人太冷了……”李东海打开电视躺在沙发上又睡了过去。

李东海向来说到做到，在金希澈的一再干扰下做不到也要做到，他转了转眼睛算了下已经好几个星期没和李赫宰联系了。  
李东海心想，李赫宰忙着行程女朋友两边跑，估计根本没发现什么异常。大家事都多，个人行程也多，现在也分开住了，虽说住在一个小区里一栋房子里，碰不到也是很正常的。

正常个鬼，李赫宰早就发现不对劲了，一天到晚找自己的人不来了，何止不吃饭了，整个人都很久没出现了，列在kakao收藏表里的对话框也很久没显示新消息了。  
和他排列在一起的群聊天里倒是一直在刷屏，不然李赫宰都要怀疑是不是自己kakao出什么问题了。  
「哥哥，这几天忙吗？有空来我家吃个饭吗？我研究了新菜呢，大家都说不错，来吧来吧？等你哦」  
「最近太忙了，你先约朋友们吧」  
「哦……」  
李赫宰明显感觉到小女朋友因为自己的冷漠而不开心，但也提不起兴趣去哄。  
「我等下去店里，一起？」  
「那你开车带我出去，你哥我要去买点东西。」点开群聊新提醒就看到东海在问，紧接着金希澈就把李东海叫走了。  
李赫宰想回，又不知道回什么。

李赫宰是想不通就不想了直接行动派，打电话问了经纪人d&e的单独行程，被告知最近这几天就要去日本了，想着到时候要好好问清楚怎么了。

02  
经纪人昨晚打电话来说明天接了两人一起走，想着两人关系特别好，就只给李赫宰交代了时间，想着他肯定会告诉李东海的，就偷懒没多说一句。  
没想到李赫宰认为经纪人肯定分开通知了，李东海又迷迷糊糊得忘了行程，到该出发的时候只接到了李赫宰。  
李赫宰拿起电话给李东海打电话，没人接。  
经纪人联系了其他几个经纪人金希澈说录节目一早就走了，朴正洙昨晚录节目到很晚才回来，李赫宰说哥我上去一趟，就赶紧去了李东海家，结果密码按不开门，李东海之前就把密码换了，这么久不联系他自然不知道。  
又赶紧给特哥打电话。  
朴正洙是被李东海推醒的，他接了电话听到说要找朴正洙，就一个劲得往他身上塞手机。朴正洙一听李赫宰说李东海找不着了有点好笑，他看了眼窝在自己被子里的李东海说，没事在我这呢。  
李赫宰来不及想太多，直接嚷道你让他赶紧起来，赶飞机呢！  
朴正洙这才清醒，把李东海叫起来给他收拾了下，让他赶紧下楼拿行李。  
李东海说，诶就一天不拿了，走吧。  
带上口罩出了电梯就看到李赫宰等着了。  
“你不知道今天有行程啊？”因为一个是密码的事还有个迟到的事，李赫宰语气不是特别好  
“没人和我说呗，行了走吧。”李东海穿个白T恤，一边撸着还有点水汽的脸一边往前走。  
李赫宰知道现在也不是说话的时候，两人赶紧上了车。  
“李赫宰你没和东海说啊？今天的事？”  
李东海看了眼李赫宰开口道，“没，哥，是我睡过了，我给忘了。”  
“你这小子……”  
“哥，我错了嘛”  
“算了现在也不迟，有点紧而已，先去了再说吧”李东海一撒娇经纪人也没辙，只能先这样了。  
只有李赫宰知道，从打照面开始李东海就没怎么瞧过他，上车口罩拿了后开口脸上也没什么表情，说完就自己闭上眼休息了。  
李赫宰拿起手机发了条kakao给朴正洙。  
「哥，李东海怎么回事啊？昨天跟你睡的？都这么大了像话吗？」  
「你让哥回答你哪个问题？」  
李赫宰一下噎住了，回也不是不回也不是，这时候朴正洙又来消息了  
「他最近太累了你别老腻着他，让他休息休息。」  
李赫宰心想我腻着他？他这都完全不搭理我了，怎么腻着他？

「你怎么了？最近」李赫宰再也憋不住了终于给李东海发了一条kakao，李东海感觉到手机震动划开看了，依然面无表情，也没回消息，直接说“怎么了？什么怎么了？”目光依然盯着屏幕看，打着字在回别人的消息。  
「赫宰怎么了？你…没事吧？」  
「没事哥，你休息吧，我能处理好。」  
把屏幕锁屏以后转头看着李赫宰重复道“什么怎么了？”

李赫宰有点难过，不知道是因为李东海先回了消息难过还是因为李东海的态度难过，总之他怂了，摆摆手表示没什么。  
李东海耸了耸肩，闭上眼休息了。

03  
这天晚上，两人依旧还是住着一个套房，睡着一张床。  
感觉李东海睡着以后李赫宰悄悄爬起来拿过他手机，发现密码也该改了。  
“你看我手机干什么？”突然响起的声音吓了李赫宰一跳。  
“你没睡啊？”  
“睡了，又醒了，让开我去厕所。”  
李赫宰拿着不属于他的手机尴尬得站着，这时候手机亮了，是金希澈的消息。  
「李东海，别发脾气，你这样对李赫宰不公平，他什么也不知道」还有跟着来的朴正洙的消息「怎么样？」  
李赫宰出奇得愤怒，觉得这几个人都知道什么，又不让自己知道，他走过去堵着厕所门说，“我应该知道什么对吧？告诉我”  
李东海穿上裤子接过手机皱了皱眉“你不会想知道的”，说完推开李赫宰想走。李赫宰抓住他一边手腕一把抵在旁边墙上，“为什么不公平，告诉我什么事！”  
李东海挣扎了下结果被抓得更紧了，两人身高差不多他也越不过去，叹了口气说“真的没什么，先放开我”  
“告诉我就放开”李赫宰用空着的一只扶住李东海脑袋不让他偏过头去，紧紧盯着李东海眼睛，看着他眼里倒影出的自己，看着他眼睛慢慢变得湿润仿佛下一秒泪水就会淌下来。  
“别哭，没用，今天必须告诉我”，却不自觉得放松了力气，李东海也不挣扎了，看了会天花板突然说李赫宰你电话来了，趁他一愣神用力挣脱了出来，“真的没什么你别想太多，我心情不好而已。”  
李赫宰去拿了手机看到是小女朋友转手就按掉了，又看李东海已经躺在被窝里了，拿着手机不知道在看什么，他也只能先躺下。  
躺下后不久李东海锁了手机，摸了过来。  
“干什么？”李赫宰捏住他的手问  
“干我，你不是就想做这个吗？光看我就硬了？”  
“李东海你好好说话，嗯……”  
“别说了，说什么？”李东海甩开他的手掀开睡裤就伸了进去捏住硬挺，“这么硬了？”  
这感觉太棒李赫宰也无暇反应，刚才厕所里已经感觉上来了，现在更是不行了，喘着粗气翻身压住李东海，在他脖子埋头啃噬，手向下握住李东海半硬的性器搓揉起来。  
“……你别太用力…啊……”李东海忍不住喊出声，把手指圈成圈沿着李赫宰的柱体往下，大拇指抠挖着顶端的小洞，撸了几下有点不太耐烦。  
“手酸……你好了没？”李赫宰忍不住大力挺动腰身，就着李东海的手射了出来。  
李东海手上衣服上一片狼藉，抬腿想踢开被子免得蹭上，李赫宰顺势就挤进了他双腿之间，摸了一把自己的精液在李东海身上涂开，“我想进去”他在李东海的耳边说着，一只手继续逗弄着李东海前面，另一只手就摸到了他身后，李东海双腿加紧却把屁股送到了李赫宰手里。  
李东海害怕起来，抖着声音说，“不行……明天有行程……你第二炮太久了……”  
李赫宰揉捏着屁股蛋，手指时不时扫过穴口，刺激太大了李东海松了力气，李赫宰就趁机把手指插了进去。  
“李赫……宰！！”被前后夹击，李东海狼狈得喊了出来，“别这样……”  
“那明天？明天晚上回去？”  
李东海看他一副势在必得的样子只得答应，在李赫宰手下很快也交代了。  
“那么浓？没自己解决？”抽出手指，小穴已经有点松开了，又像是有点挽留得收缩了下，李赫宰笑了下说“明天，明天满足你。”  
“李赫宰我不想理你，现在能睡了？”  
见李东海不理自己的调笑，下床抽了几张纸给自己和李东海都擦干净，铺好被子。  
“不找你女朋友？”闷着头李东海的声音从被子里透出来。  
“分手了。”李赫宰淡淡得说  
“……哦。”  
“这和她没关系，我也没和她干，你最近怎么了？”  
“没怎么，说了心情不好了”  
“现在好点了？手机密码怎么改了？改什么了？告诉我？”  
“没有！！滚，睡不睡了，不睡我自己出去睡。”  
“好好好，睡”  
李赫宰隔着被子拍着李东海像是在哄他睡觉。  
“……别拍了可烦了，快睡吧”

04  
是怎么会变成这种关系的？  
李东海反省着自己，当年就想着喜欢他，单纯的想占有他全部的视线，从第一次一起看片，到互相解决，到之后摸上床，被哥哥们发现，又偷偷搞在一起，两个人之间的事说不清也说不完。  
是谁先说了我爱你，谁先牵起了手，从心里把揉成一团的感情掏出来送到谁的面前，从这以后分不清真实虚幻，只想在一起。  
他对我也是喜欢的，至少是有感情的，而却一次又一次把他推向其他女人，想想这样终究是不对的，年轻的时候想得太少了，拿年少无知做借口。  
一再告诫自己该停下了，该结束了，次数多到哥哥们都麻木了，却依旧拉拉扯扯回了原地。想着是不是也该交新的女友了，又觉得抱歉，明明一颗心早就被占满了，却去牵扯不相干的人，伤害着别人的感情。  
李东海不知道该怎么办，说是放下了不奢望了，疏远冷淡这些年也试了不少次，但只要扯上李赫宰，总是不明不白就结束了又开始循环，找不到出口也看不到希望。该放他离开，伤心的是自己，放不开手的是自己，说放弃的是自己，总之这看上去都是自己的问题。

回来后那天深夜到家，看到李赫宰等在门口。  
“去哪了？这么晚回来”  
“……找特哥吃了点东西，你怎么不进去？”  
“你密码改了”  
“……啊，我忘了，之前换了阿姨，特哥让我改了，没告诉你吗？他们都知道”  
说到这个李赫宰有点生气，“说没说你不知道？故意的吧？解释那么多心虚？你们瞒了我什么？你有女朋友了？”  
“……先进去吧”李东海开了门脱了鞋，“等下把密码发你，真忘了，抱歉”  
李赫宰跟进去关上门，就被李东海推着坐在了沙发上，“怎么样？来吗？”李东海跨坐在了李赫宰身上，掀起了自己的上衣。李赫宰把脸贴在他胸口，搂住了他的腰。  
“你不想做就不做，让我抱会”  
“……”李东海推了推他，“不做抱什么，放开，我洗澡去”  
“……别走”李赫宰抱得紧紧的不然人动弹，“哥哥…别走”  
“？？？李赫宰你出什么问题了？你叫我什么？”李东海想下来，推了又推，没推开李赫宰倒是被搂的更紧了，胸口被又亲又舔。  
“诶……痒哈哈哈李赫宰……松手！！呀！！”  
“不放，放手你又跑了”  
“呀？什么呀？今天怎么了？”  
“别动，再动我现在就草你”  
“你今天怎么了？”  
“宝宝我们不试了行不行”李赫宰岔开腿，李东海坐不稳怕摔了只能靠向李赫宰，索性放弃就瘫着了，李赫宰往上提了提身上的人紧紧抱住。  
“去la我就感觉到了，你和哥哥们说了什么？”  
“……赫”  
“算了别说话，让我抱一会。你一张嘴就让我去找别人。”  
李东海垂下手，拉下自己的衣服把李赫宰一起套了进去，轻轻得抱住了，下巴隔着衣服蹭着李赫宰头顶。  
“一直都听你的，你想干什么都行，那个女人也是你介绍的吧……希澈哥说不知道的是不是这事？”  
“李赫宰……我们不能这样下去了。”  
“为什么不能？我爱你李东海，这么多年我眼里就你一个人，你哭也好笑也好，我就只想把你绑在身边，最好把你藏起来谁也看不见，这么多年你不也信着我，兵役怎么了？我们不是说好一起去一起回吗？”  
感觉到身上的人哭了，身体一抖一抖，李赫宰亲了亲眼前的皮肉，矮了矮身子从李东海衣服里退出来，也不顾他哭得满脸都是还在抽泣就亲了上去，舌头舔开了嘴唇伸进去勾出了他的舌头，温柔得吮吸着。  
“宝宝别哭了，说真的这辈子，遇到你以后别人就没有可能了，我早就想明白了。你睁开眼看看，看到什么？”李赫宰抖着腿小声哄着他。  
李东海停止了抽泣拉开两人距离盯着看了一会，以为会有糖啊草莓的，结果李赫宰一动也不动就看着他。  
“呀，什么呀？”  
“傻子，是你啊，我的眼里全是你啊，只能看到你啊笨蛋。”  
“什么呀什么呀……啊……”李东海的耳朵红得发烫，撇开眼去翻李赫宰的上衣口袋，立刻摸到了熟悉的触感，掏出来一看果然是自己喜欢吃的糖，撕开包装塞进自己嘴里，嘴里心里都被甜甜的塞满，黏黏糊糊得腻在李赫宰身上。  
“李赫宰，赫呀，我的赫宰呀。”刚哭得红红的眼睛笑成了一汪弯月，流露出一点点羞涩，“哥哥，我们去洗澡呀？”  
成功把小哭包逗笑变成了小奶包的李赫宰松开手，扶着身上的人一起站起来，手牵手去洗澡。

（我这写的是小黄文啊……这都是什么，好崩溃…………，全文只要是哥哥请都想像成欧巴。）

05  
李赫宰认认真真给李东海小朋友冲干净头发，挤了一点沐浴露在浴球上让他拿一边洗澡去，换自己站到花洒下。渐渐有很细微的呻吟声传出，李赫宰抹了吧脸睁开眼睛发现，李东海背过身去一手扶着墙一手在自己后面慢慢抽插，已经塞进去两根手指了。  
李赫宰不自觉屏住呼吸欣赏着，伸手握住自己下面，跟着李东海的节奏抚慰着自己，耐心得等到李东海扩张完抽出手指才走上前，一手扶着腰就顶了进去。已经是很熟悉的尺寸，扩张后湿软的肉穴一下就把硕大包容了进去。被插了个猝不及防，李东海赶紧双手撑在墙上稳住自己，感觉腰上的手不停抚摸掐弄着，头颈后的皮肤被牙齿啃咬，  
“宝宝，太舒服了，嗯？后面一直在夹我……啊哈”不停摩擦着内壁，一下比一下更用力得挺进去，身上每一寸肌肉都觉得兴奋，想把身下的人整个吃进肚子里，谁也不能夺走。  
“轻点……嗯……赫……”李东海低着头小声哼着，“胀……啊……”  
李赫宰依然一个劲得往里用力，快速得进出抽插着，知道应该往敏感处用力，却坏心眼得到处捅，李东海只能自己扭着腰想让他往那处撞。  
李赫宰看着两人结合的地方，自己紫黑色的肉棒几乎整个都进去了，艳红色的穴口一点褶皱也没有，几乎整根拔出穴内的软肉努力收缩着挽留着，又深深得草进去，出口气定住自己说：“李东海，你还记得以前吗？嗯？”，“以前？”李东海被插得腿软就快到了，打不起精神随口回应了声，李赫宰不动他只能自己小幅度动着屁股满足自己。  
“以前你这里，”李赫宰点了点穴口顿了下“以前你这里可是又白又嫩，浅浅的粉色的，现在嘛……”，“李赫宰你还干不干了！！话那么多！”眼看小火龙要喷火了，李赫宰一顿急插猛进，李东海配合着收紧了后穴，李赫宰狠狠得插进去抵在深处爆发了出来，一边射一边在李东海耳边呼气，“现在你后面被我都草红了，宝宝。”  
李东海一击顺拐后转过身来，刚射完还没完全变软的硬挺滑了出来，李赫宰顺势把李东海重新控制在自己怀里，感觉他撸了几下李赫宰又射了点出来，他用食指刮过柱体，和李赫宰对视着把剩下的这点舔进了嘴里。  
“以前……你可比现在浓啊……”李东海唇贴着唇说轻轻得调笑着，李赫宰吻了上去，探出舌尖舔过唇齿，把舌头勾引到自己嘴里，深深得吮吸，直到李东海觉得透不过气才放开。  
“舌头都麻了……”  
“喜欢吗？我太喜欢你了，李东海啊我爱你。”

李赫宰重新打开花洒给自己和李东海冲洗，李东海难得乖巧微微撅着屁股手掰着往两边分开，李赫宰轻轻把手指插进去，慢慢刮蹭内壁。  
“宝宝，放松点，有点深会有点难受……”  
“李赫宰你是在炫耀吗？嗯？炫耀自己又长又细？”  
“细？你觉得细？”手指撑开肉穴配合着冲水让深处的精液慢慢流出来，“李东海你是欠操还是欠操还是欠操？没满足你？”  
“啊……李赫宰你老了，是真不行啊！！……”  
赫宰在小穴内摸索着点，找到就使劲按，“宝宝你说谁不行了？嗯？”  
“啊……赫……”东海腿软得靠在墙上往后抬高屁股，眼前白花花的两团肉因为主人使劲而变得紧实。赫宰放好花洒后强硬得分开中间的细缝，深粉色的小穴微微收缩吞吐着手指，男人喉头发紧舔了下干涩的嘴唇，毫不犹豫的亲了上去。细密的亲吻落在小穴附近，抽出手指换舌头舔着刚洗完松软柔嫩的穴口，用力唑起穴口边的嫩肉，身下的人缩了缩，又往后挺了挺屁股，送上门的美味岂有不吃的道理，两根手指捅开小穴就舔了进去，戳次着模仿着抽插了一会，穴肉挤压着舌头就好像吮吸勾引着进到更里面，空出的手摸上东海又翘起的前端揉捏伴随东海的喘息声。  
“赫……呜……别弄了……啊”  
“李东海，我现在就想干你”  
李赫宰不用看也知道此时此刻的东海肯定眼角通红还泛着泪光，直起身转过李东海，大力插了进去，李东海浪叫着射了出来，叫声却被李赫宰的亲吻赌了回去，仿佛终于等到了一般，李东海激烈的吻着，舌头与舌头热烈得交缠在一起。  
李赫宰一番蛮干，次次插到深处，两人相连的地方噗嗤作响，李东海抬起一条腿勾住李赫宰，不断地把自己往前送去让他更顺利得深入。  
“啊啊……不行……赫啊……太深了……”  
“李东海……你简直是……太心口不一了啊～”  
一次深挺，顿住，小穴一阵阵紧缩，李赫宰再也忍不住，左右摇晃着又往里插了插，然后射了出来。  
“嗯……真的累，不行了……我腰好酸”东海嘟囔着挂在赫宰身上，李赫宰被萌得不行，搂住说，“好了我们睡觉去。”  
虽然说着睡觉，结果躺到床上搂紧对方以后，也说不清谁主动，李赫宰又插了进去，只是这次很温柔，慢慢抽插着两人又各释放了一次。在东海射完后，李赫宰便抽出来抵着腿根用对方的手帮自己撸了出来，抽了几张纸给自己擦完发现小可爱已经睡了过去，盖好被子搂住小可爱在脸上亲了亲。

06  
也不怪李东海一直起伏，离兵役日期越来越近，两人都有点不安，不明不白在一起后还是第一次分别那么久。  
其实在李赫宰看来，这就是在一起了，只是他以前拒绝了那么多次，脸皮薄不好意思自己打脸。结果没想到在一起以后李东海反而纠结起来，以前也没在乎是不是同性，现在却开始犹豫不决，说到这个李赫宰心里也有点气，这虎崽子把自己撩弯了又企图掰直，真当他李赫宰什么都可以了。但那个人是李东海，就是什么都可以，除了配合还能怎么办。  
但对于李东海来说就是不明不白，没正式告白过，难得几句喜欢不是自己说的就是李赫宰在床上说的，谁知道男人怎么想的。  
所以也不怪李东海起伏，喜欢那么多年，患得患失，最后还是滚到了一起，这次分开必然失败了。  
好像队里其他人都默认他们两在一块这件事，李赫宰也没解释，牵着人到处秀，外出行程都是定两间睡一间。

好久没有在家里一起睡了。  
李东海醒来以后迷迷糊糊得想，两个人同样喜欢赖床，李东海稍稍好一点。  
今天醒得早正巧又休息，昨晚李赫宰没给他穿上裤子，李东海睡前套了个上衣，李赫宰就光着睡在被子里，分出一只手搂住了枕边人。  
李东海动了动看着面前这张脸，想着怎么就让自己死心塌地喜欢了那么多年，素颜显得男人纯情又乖巧，和舞台上那个撩死人不偿命的好似完全不是同一个人。  
男人嘛早上总有点冲动，李东海想着就有点口干舌燥，手不安分的伸进被子，沿着胸口慢慢往下，往下再往下，然后就被一把抓住。  
“干什么？嗯？”李赫宰都没睁开眼睛，拉着手放在嘴边亲了亲继续说道，“昨晚没喂饱你吗？”  
李东海别扭了下，想到昨晚又做了有什么多害羞的，开口就撩，“是啊哥哥，我想要你插进来嘛。”  
李赫宰本来只是有一点晨勃，听到这句话整个人都不好了，李东海稍一用力就挣脱开了束缚，握住了对方已然硬起来的性器撸动起来。  
“哥哥想不想要我啊？”李东海不怕死的继续撩着，感觉到李赫宰的手从背部摸到了屁股后，把自己往后送了送。两人面对面躺着，李赫宰捞起了对方一条腿放在自己腰上，干燥的手指插进了昨晚做了很久还软乎乎的肉穴。  
“还来？我怕你受不了。”  
话是这么说手上却一点也不客气，感觉三根手指能顺利进出后立刻换上了另一个更硬更粗的东西。  
“李东海你真的，你没有心，你下次再这样，再这样单方面……”说着说着李赫宰有点想哭，忍不住往里捅了捅，“再这样……我他妈还不是得继续跟你在一起，我们好好在一起行不行？”  
“李赫宰……你……”李东海是在李赫宰絮絮叨叨和不停顶弄里射出来的，昨晚射了好几次存货早没了，只能射了点稀薄的液体。“李赫宰你是要把我说软吗？！”  
李赫宰被高潮后的甬道挤得差点射了，闭上嘴忍过这一波搂紧人开始冲刺。  
“赫宰……哥哥，我想喝牛奶……”李东海缓过劲就开始作妖，张大因为高潮有了点湿意眼睛盯着李赫宰看，几乎立刻就感觉到自己体内的东西又涨大了些。李东海总是乐忠于挑战李赫宰的各种底线，当然最多的还是在床上。  
李赫宰忍了又忍，没办法自己以前搞了太多事，好不容易在一起，能不听小男朋友的话吗？不行啊。  
李赫宰又插了一会就退了出来，坐起身把小孩捞过来，自己撸了一会，看着对方张开嘴含住了自己的性器，舌头绕着顶端舔来舔去，然后慢慢整个含了进去，顶到喉咙口也没含住全部，李赫宰就是这么大，李东海心里暗暗感叹。  
心上人扶着自己的勃起舔弄着，这个画面看着太刺激，加上干呕挤压了几次，李赫宰也不想忍，就这这姿势在李东海嘴里射了个干净。  
李东海也不客气，吐出了嘴里的肉棒，吞下微腥的液体后又伸出舌头仔仔细细舔了一遍。  
每到这时候李赫宰都觉得自己仿佛被上了一样，这样的李东海真的太撩了。

“好，那就在一起。”

-END-


End file.
